cursed with a blessing
by dudemon223
Summary: someone from the leaf village is coming home. but who's side is he really on. and can he forgive the past or "should he?". pairings narutoxhinata, sakuraxgaara, inoxkiba, and others in much later chapters. please review.
1. Chapter 1

JMAGstudios

in lot23 stage666 of yo granny's fat hairy ass, conneticut

sponsored by pretty kitty inc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I will rule the world.

Cursed with a Blessing

**Me: so I'm just here to say. The emo oc council is still here to answer questions, serious and funny, perform dares, and to mix it up, and i'm still open to suggestions and submissions or just plain chat. So you know how this goes. The bold print is random chatter, the x's are scene transitions, things in apostrophes are thoughts.**

Glimpses of the past.

The young woman clutched the baby to her chest as she bounded through the rain. The child was perfectly quite and still but with it's eyes wide open as he peacefully sucked on his binki. The rain made the moonless night that much darker, The trees seemed a mute witness to the carnage happening around them. Suddenly the glint of a kunai caught her eye. She caught the kunai, twirling the cool sharpened weapon in her hand, and hurled it back, running the cold remorseless metal through her attaker's throat. The yamagan(the equivelent of anbu from another country) fell with a thud on a tree branch and disappeared into the distance. Suddenly a second shinobi attaked her from her right. She made a quick hand sign and a cloud of swamp gas shot from her mouth engulfing him in an instant. He stood there coughing violently, holding his throat and gasping for air, spitting up blood. Eventually he went limp and fell with the rain into the dark depths of the forests of konoha. Suddenly she was attacked from the front. She reached for her kunai but felt terror rise in her stomach as she realized she couldn't stop him in time. But her attacker stopped abruptly hanging from the end of an Anbu katana. The child in her arms stirred for the first time, he opened his mouth in a wide smile, laughed and clapped his hands at the body that dangled in front of him, until he realized that the action had caused his binky to fall out of his mouth, then he began to cry. She almost joined him. They were finally here. They were finally safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi could feel pride swell in his chest. The 8-year-old tried to keep it in check. 'Sensei always says "ego is a sign of weakness"' he thought. Still he couldn't help but feel amused as he watched the other trainees chuck the senbon as hard as they could, the needles tumble end over end, smacking the target and clattering to the ground. When it was finally his turn he gripped the senbon between his pointer and thumb, feeling the cool sharpened tip like a part of his own body, he flicked his wrist letting it slip from his fingers and fly unimpeded and in blatant defiance to gravity to the target, bull's eye. When the bell rang Chi nearly flew out of his skin. He was so happy to be out of class, he had big plans for the cherry bombs in his pocket and the toilets inside just looked so empty. On his way out he noticed a small child crying on the ground. He walked over and helped the small blond haired child to his feet. "what's your name?" he asked. "Nawuto" came the reply. "what's wrong Naruto?". "I fell and scraped my knee." "oh" he said then after a moment of thinking he said "Naruto, do you like fire works?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 8-year-old watched helplessly as Tsunade sobbed. It was strange, Tsunade never cried. Chi almost felt like sobbing to, he had no idea how to cheer her up scince he was usually the one that got cheered up, and fireworks just couldn't fix everything. Tsunade hadn't noticed him yet, the blonde had her head buried in Jiraiya's chest as she convulsed uncontrollably, Jiraiya just sent him sympathetic glances. After a while Chi turned and left a little depressed but then an idea occurred to him. 'Maybe Dan could cheer her up' he thought. Dan usually was pretty helpful to the 8 year-old, Chi always liked the way he'd just lift him up and carry around and play with him even when Tsunade wasn't around. Chi set out on the dark konoha streets to find him and unfortunately, he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi squirmed violently under Tsunade. His eye darted frantically as he looked first at Tsunade then at the kunai. The same knife that had buried itself in his right eye. He'd never felt so much pain before, he'd thought medical ninjutsu was supposed to dull the pain. He didn't understand, how had this happened, he'd only been looking for Dan.

Tsunade worked frantically to save Chi. The Kunai had passed through his eye and into his brain to deliver a degenerative toxin to his optic nerve. Finally she decided there was no other way and broke the seal on her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi rushed to catch the Uchiha boy only to realize that he had no idea how to fight the older one. He drew two kunai and held one in each crouching low in a "coiled" stance. He decided this was a good time to use his secret jutsu.

Itachi watched in surprise as the boy before him manifested a mangekyou in his right eye. But he noticed from his wobley stance that he'd underestimated the power it took to use it. Itachi simply returned the favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi stood on the platform for graduation. He couldn't help but feel excited. How often did you have a graduation and a 10th birthday on the same day. Then he noticed two anbu coming towards him he wondered what they wanted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ibiki punched the 10-year-old for what seemed like the hundredth time. "where is he!?" he demanded. The boy only murmured "baka" quietly. Ibiki finally gave up and turned to leave when he was stopped by the sound of detached singing. "I wish me a happy birthday" Ibiki stopped and looked up at the boy. "I wish me a happy birthday". The sound sent shivers down Ibiki's spine. "I wish me a happy birthday" suddenly the boys head jerked back and he glared at him with one green and one blood red eye. "and a great big party". Suddenly Ibiki's world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi stood on the platform a 12-year-old Chunin. He'd used his eye to get the answers to the test. In the second exam he attacked several squads stealing everything he found, he'd also killed at least 2. Shikamaru and Shikaku, his adoptive family, stood out in the crowd, Higai and Haruka stood beside him, he wouldn't have accepted the promotion if they weren't there were still people he could trust in this world, and he couldn't imagine life without them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they sat around the fire just outside the land of fire he steeled his nerves for the coming trip. His companions did the same. They'd all united to kill Orochimaru for their own reasons and now the 2 year journey was leading him back to his home. He wondered how Sarutobi was doing.

**Me: so please r&r and don't forget to submit questions or dares with them. Reading list struggle.**


	2. Chapter 2

Home sick

Chapter2

Welcoming comity

Naru wasn't used to being in the rear of the group, being the fastest and with them having spent so much time in the land of waves lately, she was used to leading. But they were in Chi's home territory now, and none of them knew the land of fire like him. Chi was speeding up, apparently they were getting closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi bounded right up to where Jiraiya stood in front of the gates. Their history together had let him convince Jiraiya to provide for the rogue ninja to spend some time in the village so they could continue to track down Orochimaru. Chi still didn't know the conditions of the agreement. "hello Jiraiya" He had been Chi's espionage correspondent for a while and was one of the few people in the village he still trusted. "Hello Chi" Jiraiya responded. "are all of our arrangements set.?" Chi asked, just because he trusted Jiraiya didn't mean he was happy to see him, it was mutual. "yes, but first Tsunade wants to see you." Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya couldn't help but keep glancing over his shoulder at the three behind him they certainly were a miss matched trio. The first to stand out was the girl, she had on a bright blue tank top and a loose mini-skirt that exposed her body bindings. She had bright blonde honey streaked hair tied in a low pony tail with bandages (like neji's) the general hyuuga eyes and a figure like a younger Tsunade, in fact if it weren't for the ominous circumstances he would think about hitting on her. The next he noticed was the taller of the two men, koga he think he'd heard him called, he had orange sleaked neat hair a blue robe with purple flames around the sleeves over a haori and shirt of the same color, he had plain brown eyes and a kind of lively air about him, then there was chi. He seemed more an ominous presence than a person to Jiraiya. 'this is going to be fun' Jiraiya thought bitterly sarcastic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi stood in front of Tsunade awaiting the coming dress down. "so you've finally come crawling back?" Tsunade asked. Chi knew that he wasn't welcome here anymore, but it still hurt to hear it from Tsunade. "I hope you know it's only because of your service as a spy for Jiraiya that we even let you back in." She said. "not that you could have stopped us, but why did you let me in?" he asked. "you're still after Orochimaru aren't you, you should be able to pick up his trail from here." She said. Chi waited for her to finish. "but I hope you don't expect me to let you stay here for free.". "What do you want?" Chi asked. "while you're here you'll need a cover, so you're all going to teach genin and help the village". Chi was more than happy to help the village recover but he was still an outsider and he still needed to maintain the dealing. "I want a percentage of the money I earn say 75." "20". "60." "40 final offer" she said. "alright, I suppose we have quartering arrangements as well?" he said. "yes." "then we're done". He said and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi had donned his Chunin jacket(black mind you) and was on his way to the classroom where he would be instructing on genjutsu. He was walking down the road ignoring the glares and glances. He'd come to the spot that he recognized as the place where he'd been pelted with a rock when he was 10. On his way down the road he ran into someone very familiar. "hello Genma sensei" he said, as the older shinobi started to walk beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was bored, hungry, and wanted to get some ramen. 'I wonder what sucker they got to teach us genjutsu' he thought. The last person hadn't gone so well. Suddenly the door swung open and everyone shut up as slender person of average height with purple hair and one good green eye. He was wearing a baggy black haori and a black Chunin vest over armor with spines in it and no shoes. 'who's this loser' Naruto thought. "good morning dumb ass's". said the teacher. "my name is Chi, and I'm going to be teaching you brainless newbies how to use genjutsu." Naruto had had enough "hey pall who do you think you're talking to" he shouted. "an Orange midget with a bad haircut." He replied. Kiba started laughing at that. "what's so funny fluffy?" he asked, glaring at Kiba. "Now, since there's no way to explain psychological torture I'm going to give examples". "so you've all probably heard of the tsukiyomi used by Itachi Uchiha, there are 3 survivors of Tsukiyomi attacks in this room, 2 were attacked by Itachi." Naruto remembered how bad the Tsukiyomi had affected Kakashi sensei. "so tell me, Sasuke, what exactly did he show you?" Chi asked. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "he showed me how he killed my clan". Chi turned to look at the whole class then "hm, an effective technique is to show an opponent a gruesome memory. However This technique as well as the Tsukiyomi are relatively ineffective." Someone in the front scoffed then. Chi turned first to someone Naruto couldn't see. "you blondie get up here" Chi said then looked at Ibiki who'd been standing in the corner the whole time who said "Ino Yamanaka". "so, Ino, you think you know something I don't?" He asked in an eerily calm voice. Ino replied in that high pitched know it all voice "Duh, everyone knows that Tsukiyomi is the most powerful type of genjutsu. You just don't know as much as I do". Chi knodded his head at that and said in an eerily calm voice "Is that so? Let's put it to the test. Shall I?" Chi the formed his hand signs and Ino's eyes went wide. She started yelling "no, no, no, please no." When Chi finally released her from the genjutsu everyone was silent. "so, Ino, tell the class what you saw" he said. "I was fat and in a room full of mirrors." She said and everyone groaned. "now, torturing someone using insecurities may seem like a parlor trick but it can be enough of a distraction, but this is a far more effective technique" He repeated what he'd done before. This time Ino dropped to her knees holding her head screaming Stop! Over and over again. When he finally stopped everyone just stared shocked. "so, tell them what you saw this time Ino." "I w-was in the middle of a crowd of people that had been hit by a mind destruction Jutsu, they were like Zombies." Chi seeming unfazed by this simply turned and said. "another much more effective technique is to make your opponent feel guilty about a certain technique, then they start to doubt whether to use it or not". "You, fluffy, down front now!" Chi turned to Ibiki who said "Kiba Inuzuka". "alright Kiba let's see how you react." Kiba seemed alright at first, then he started to sweat and glance around nervously, he started to stammer "SHUT UP!" over and over again and eventually started screaming it. Chi finally released him. Kiba dropped to his knees holding himself and shivering. Chi turned to the class and said "one other effective technique is to show them an Illusion that is close to reality but with some surreal differences, make them doubt what is real and what is a genjutsu, they will be slow to act." Then Chi started looking back around the class, Naruto hoped he wouldn't call him. "So, how bout you Hinata." Naruto looked nervously at Hinata who got up and went to the front of the class. Chi formed the hand signs again. When he started out she seemed alright she actually seemed to get a little happy. Then her eyes got wide with her fist up against her chest and shaking her head slowly. She dropped to her knees with her hand at her sides her head down silently crying. "one of the most effective techniques is to show that person the thing that they want most, and then show them why they can never have it, most will begin to lose their determination, others will begin to doubt why they fight at all," then Chi took out a kunai and put it under her throat, everyone stared shocked, Ibiki seemed to reach for something, but Hinata didn't even react. Then Chi said "some even lose their will to live." Most of them spent the rest of class shivering while Chi explained some gruesome scenarios and hypotheticals until he dismissed them by saying "you brats can quit wasting my time now, and yes Lee, that means you can go to Taijutsu practice, so quite acting like a puppy about to wet itself". Then everyone hurried towards the door, some even ran screaming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naru looked around at her fresh victims, most were staring right back at her a little below her eyes 'my boobs aren't that big' she thought. Although she did have some trouble looking at her feat, and they were still growing. She did enjoy the attention though, it was fun to flirt around guys. "ok I'm going to be teaching you wimps about Taijutsu. Anyone want to wrestle?" And of course every hand went up. But she picked one that looked just like the Jounin that Tsunade had assigned to her. "you, eye brows, get down here". The kid in the green spandex jump suit jumped up and ran down eagerly. When he got there he shouted "My name is Rock Lee I'm going to show Gai-sensei and Sakura-kun how much I've learned." To this Naru said "why don't you start with trying not to wet yourself. Now come at me with everything you've got." Lee charged her and aimed a punch right at her face, but Naru grabbed his arm at elbow level pulling him in, grabbing his face and slamming him on his back. He stared up with wide shocked eyes. "It was a good attack and pretty damn fast for a gennin, but you left your left side open for attack." Then she said "you Hyuuga, It's your turn" Then Gai said almost exactly like Lee "That's Neji, he's another student of mine". 'Oh god, not another one' Naru thought. But Neji didn't scream anything he just took a stance. "whenever you're ready" she said. Neji ran right at her aiming a flat handed palm for her chest, Naru batted it aside and placed a similar flat handed blow to his chest sending him tumbling into a tree. He sat there staring a little blankly. Then Naru said "That was a pretty good hit but you put too much force into it and didn't leave room for a block". The next kid had on an orange jumpsuit and looked like he might be to busy fantasizing to practice anything but eventually Naru managed to cool him down with a few wise cracks and provoked him into a charge. She jumped and put a kick square in his chest sending him flying into a tree she was about to explain to everyone that the kid might as well have been in a bar brawl when the kid crawled back up and said "let's try that again". This time the kid came at her with shadow clones from every side. Naru spun, water vapor spun around her collecting on the clones and freezing. The clones disappeared and the ice clattered to the ground. Naru held the kid upside down by one leg and flicked him across the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koga had his work cut out for him, trying to get the mental prowess for ninjutsu out of a class that had been mentally and physically abused by Naru and Chi wasn't going to be easy. Poor little guys, some were pale and shivering. But of course having a silver haired pervert reading icha icha in the corner wasn't going to make it easier. Observe him, yeah right, the only thing he'd "observed" for 6hours was that book. Koga prepared for the mountains ahead, said a little prayer and began. "ok so who knows about ninjutsu?" most people just ducked or flinched but one kid raised his hand. He turned to his jounin observer who without looking up from hi book said "Sasuke uchiha". Koga grabbed the perverse book from the silver haired jounin and spit fire through one of the pages. without missing a beet the book transformed into a folded leaf. Koga turned frustratedly to the jounin who was already reading another assumedly real copy. Koga turned back to the class. "So Sasuke, what all do you know?" Sasuke replied in an all to nonchalant tone "phoenix flower jutsu fireball jutsu and dragonflame jutsu".

Naruto liked this teacher, he'd been pretty friendly so far and didn't seem as crazy as everyone else. They'd found out that he was a Buddhist monk and specialized but he'd carefully ducked the question of which village he was from. But just when they thought they'd found a decent teacher, he proved them all wrong. Everyone had been doing more or less what they normally did in class, some were paying a little extra attention just in case this guy knew the genjutsu teacher, when Koga's lesson was interrupted by a giggle Kakashi-sensei. Koga formed a few hand signs while casting an annoyed side ways glare at Kakashi and a tentacle of red hot sand slashed the book in half, then the tendril disintegrated and the grains of sand flew back and forth through the book, insinerating it. Kakashi looked at Koga with a shocked expression and held up his hands as if to indicate that they were empty. Koga turned back to the class and said with the same carefree disposition "well class, back to ninjutsu, oh and Sasuke, even with your sharingan you won't be able to use that jutsu". And everyone looked at Sasuke in time to see the red recede from his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto never thought he'd be so happy to hear the bell ring, he was so ready to get home but then that dream was crushed by a simple phrase. "hey foxtrot, ya like fireworks".

**M e: the end. reading list team NIS by roy debonair, sakura's obsession by joce11, struggle by joyrid3, road to Moscow by dudemon223**


End file.
